


Little Lamb and Lad

by itsliyah_lovee



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Newborn Children, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsliyah_lovee/pseuds/itsliyah_lovee
Summary: The farm has grown.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play), Married - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Little Lamb and Lad

Jolting forward into a sitting position was not the way Sam was preparing to wake up. Her gasp of surprise was audible enough to wake the slumbering figure beside her. The bedside lamp clicking on before a blur of blue became clear with worry. "Samara, are you alright?" Charles' sleep-laced voice alert and attentive as his wife began to wheeze from the realization of what was happening. "C-Charles, I—" the blond's eyes widened when feeling wetness at Sam's legs — her water broke in the early morning hours and the soon-to-be father was out of bed to give Sam her inhaler, shaken and ready to use while he got himself ready in a messy fashion. Charles cared less if he appeared decent, his nerves caused his mind to go into a frenzy while the anxiety his wife was experiencing from the induced labor kept him calm and collected prompting the Welshman to throw the strap of the newborn bag across his chest before swiftly yet carefully lifting Sam in his arms to get them to the car.

The two could remember the day Sam announced her pregnancy again, a tone of hope that finally...this would be their moment...their chance to have a family they both longed for. Both shared of fear of being parents but that was trumped with a fear of losing a child after Sam's first miscarriage. It shattered the woman, hope abandoning her to wallow in grief while self-deprecation joined Sam to keep her unwanted company. Charles never knew pain after the loss of his first unborn child. Despite mourning as well, he did his best to be there for his wife, not knowing that they would be well acquainted with grief a few more times before life gifted them with the twins she now carried. They were both so afraid that they doubled down on reading anything they could get their hands on to ensure Sam carried to full term. It was a known fact that miscarriages happen out of nowhere, never explained why an unborn child didn't make it but the couple pretended that fact didn't exist — for some reason unknown, this pregnancy felt different. It woke something up in both of them and their hope grew into a size that was insurmountable. Charles nearly fainted with the first ultrasound when being told they were pregnant with twins and when it came to finding out the genders, Sam and Charles were beside themselves when it was revealed she carried both boy and girl. The real question the couple had was answered that same day: Sam's chances of carrying to full term was very high.

Charles still believed he wasn't ready to be father, a bigger insecurity following that perhaps he wasn't good enough to be one given his own father lacked to be present in his upbringing, but be that as it may, his grandfather did the very best to teach him how to be a man which was why Charles hadn't run away when Sam delivered the news. He married her and gave his word that no matter what life decided to throw at them, he would weather the obstacles with her. It just so happened that this obstacle was bringing not one but  _ two _ children into his life.

Charles lost count of how many times he woke up to his wife in the middle of the night crying uncontrollably from a nightmare of another miscarriage. Her hands rubbing soothingly at her growing belly while whispering the indescribable love she had for her unborn children. Promising her life that she would do whatever it took to protect them and bring them into the world no matter the cost which Charles couldn't help but shed his own tears when thinking back to the heart-to-heart he and his father-in-law took part in some years prior about Samantha saying something similar. Charles would be quick to lay his wife back down, taking his turn to soothe both her and the twins, whispering words of comfort until she fell back asleep.

  
  


Sam heaved over, her arm slinging over her very pregnant tummy with a cry of pain, her husband just a few short minutes from the hospital. The contractions were starting. "Almost there, Bunty." He promised, lump in his throat from hearing Sam begin to cry from the pain their children were causing. Before the couple knew it, they had arrived at the hospital. Everything moving quickly from Charles carrying Sam in to checking her in to being at her bedside where the medical staff aided in controlling the contractions so it didn't hurt her as bad.

Charles' knee bounced harshly, hands shaking now that it finally settled in that his children were coming. His eyes on the stomach that carried two souls he helped to create. He couldn't wrap the idea around his head that he had created something pure and full of life and they were  _ his _ . Sam instructed Charles to call her family once she was taken care of so that they could arrive with their excitement. "Are you certain, Bunty? I'm quite worried your father will begin his smothering the moment each one comes out. Or your brother will be snatching the twins to inspect their health."

"My mom and Ruth won't allow it." a tired chuckle resonating from her, "Not to mention, you're supposed to be the only one in the delivery room."

"Let us hope your father and brother allow that to happen."

"Hope has been in our favor the last nine months. I'm sure it will give us one more day." Charles exhibited the familiar warmth he'd become so accustomed to and also never used to it with how consistent Sam stayed with showering him with her unique love. The lump that formed in the car when she was in severe pain came back different — this time, it was one of unconditional love for the woman who laid in the hospital bed. Sam scooting over her way of demanding he join her so her husband indulged immediately. Hearing her giggles in his ear due to his trouble getting comfortable with his size. "It seems I am too big to fit." Sam glared at his seductive teasing, "None of that. It's that attitude that has us here in the first place." and it seemed that caused an effect to start a fit of laughter between the couple, trying their hardest to keep the noise down to not disturb their neighbors who tried to sleep or enjoy their silence.

  
  
  
  
  


Sam screamed behind the mask of oxygen to help her through the birthing process. She was in labor for approximately 26 hours before the twins were ready to arrive. The Young family were forced to stay in the waiting room as Charles stayed with Sam, Samuel a blubbering mess about the ordeal while Jay was left pouting with his wife telling him to get over it. Samantha was running a close second with Ruth regarding her husband.

Charles cursed in Welsh when his wife gripped his hand so hard that he was sure he would need an x-ray of it to ensure she didn't leave broken bones in her wake. In a strained voice, he encouraged Sam to push with soft praises afterward and before long, his blue eyes abandoned the woman he loved to stare at the sound of a newborn breathing in life by the ringing of its cries. His lungs stopped functioning the moment the words, "Baby boy came first!" the nurses beckoning the new father to cut away the umbilical cord that kept his son and wife connected. Sam weakly coaxed him to do it, the Welshman taking the clamp with a shaking hand and let the nurse show him how to do it. Charles watched with wonder in his wide blue eyes as they took his first born to be cleaned from the fluids that once shielded him from the world, readying the babe to be in his father's arm. In that time, Charles hadn't realized Sam began to scream again. Her pained calls snapped him out of his daze to rush back to her side as she went through the process again, now awaiting to meet their daughter.

Despite the unimaginable agony, the baby girl came quicker. Her cries nearly identical to her brother's. The staff gave his wife some time to recover before giving her the boy to begin feeding as they worked on cleaning their daughter. Charles couldn't look away from the bundle now in his wife's arms nursing on her bosom. It wasn't a sight he ever thought he'd get to see — a family. Wisps of dark hair on his small head meaning he adopted Sam's brunette genes. They had a name ready for their sweet boy and girl. Hours of time spent going back and forth, names bouncing off each other at the most random moments of the day or night; it was just a few weeks ago that Sam and Charles found the perfect names for their children: Bennett and Delyth.

Sam had been ecstatic with the idea of dawning a Welsh name to one of the twins and she had been all smiles when Charles explained the meaning behind Delyth.

The nurse tapped at the new father's shoulder, grabbing his attention away from the beautiful sight of Sam and Bennett to find Delyth wrapped away in a blanket ready to take, "She is a bit hungry but would you like to hold her until your son is finished?" she asked while patting the underside of the infant in a soothing rhythm as she let out stutters of fusses. Charles nodded before he was told to sit on the bed with his wife, his arms ready for his daughter. He could see she shared Sam's hair color as well leaving him to wonder what part of his children resembled him. He would learn the moment his child was cradled against him. The moment he had Delyth against his chest, Charles was suddenly hit tenfold with a new love he had only heard stories about. Always skeptical about such things but as he stared down at his daughter, her bright blue doe-like eyes sent his heart into cardiac arrest. He loved Sam with everything in him but as he held Delyth close, the love he was experiencing was... _ pure _ and painful. Painful because he didn't know love could be felt to this degree. Sam watched with falling tears that her husband began to cry, an adorning smile on his face as he cooed quietly at his baby girl, "Hello, little lamb. It's so nice to finally meet you. I don't want to make your Mammy jealous, but I love you so so much. You are absolutely the most beautiful, perfect thing in the world." Sam finished with Bennett, asking for Delyth so she could be fed. Sam, just like Charles, fell completely in love with her children. Both wonderfully healthy and full of life. She never counted on marrying, in fact, she never saw herself as a wife. The fact that she was actually holding her child made Sam believe it was all a dream — desperately wishing that if it was, she didn't want to ever wake up. "Well, aren't you the most dashing little lad." Sam heard her husband's hushed words. Charles' expression full of indescribable joy with Bennett looking up at his father in curiosity but somehow knowing the blue eyes he shared were there to protect him as he drifted to sleep easily in his father's hold. "Bennett." Charles tried the name on his tongue now that he was actually talking to his son, a tone that Sam had never heard before.

Charles eyed his son with a look that said disbelief yet...it seemed like he had known Bennett all his life. Charles had yet to stop crying. There was no words he could say that would come close to how he felt. He was just in love. In love with his wife, in love with his daughter, in love with his son, and in love with life. He had reasons to live and with a family to call his own...Charles knew there wouldn't be anything he'd do for them. This was his and he finally got the family he dreamed of once upon a time. He had Sam to thank for that.

_ "You make me dream." _

Dreams long forgotten became reality with her. She wielded that power and by doing so, she gifted him something he could never return the favor for. This love couldn't be matched.


End file.
